


Sorrows and Revelations

by TheLastRaven



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Other, Patch 4.5: A Requiem For Heroes Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 06:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastRaven/pseuds/TheLastRaven
Summary: After failed negotiations Ranier and the Eorzean Alliance readied for the battle to follow. As it progressed everything seemed fine, they were winning...At least until the end where what could go most wrong for Ranier did. Now is time for him to decide how this will affect him.





	Sorrows and Revelations

4.5 Spoilers do not read if you care about it

“No..no...no!”

Ranier held her in his arms. The conflict was over, they had won. But only he lost, lost the thing he held dearest. Yugiri and Hien could only watch as he cried, as he lamented his now comatose wife.

“Wake up, Alisaie, please. Wake up...”

Hien and Yugiri both approached him, setting a hand on each of his stalwart shoulders. He was shaking, shaking almost so violently. Hien couldn't bear to watch him this way, the man was always impenetrable. This is what it took to hurt Ranier...

“My friend, come, we must take our leave. We should see her to the camp.”

They both tried to lift him up to his feet. Ranier was oddly compliant but his demeanor wasn't changing, he stood up and was led away as he held fast to her.

“We'll fix you right up, Alisaie. You'll be fine as soon as we get back to the Rising Stones, you'll see.”

They all stood in the Scion's infirmary, Ranier by her bedside as he held her hand, refusing to let go. The remaining Scions, Hien, Yugiri, and some of the Talons where there. They spoke in a corner of the room with hushed voices.

“We felt as though we should check in on him. Is he any better?” Hien's voice was the loudest, he didn't enjoy the sight before him.

It had been a week, Ranier still had not eaten. He refused to leave her side. Hoary Boulder only averted his eyes as he painfully answered.

“Same as he's always been. We can't shake him from his state.”

The Tall older Au Ra in the group, Na'azeh, shook his head.

“He’s lost his beloved, she lies comatose. How would you handle the same situation, when even the strongest among us is laid low by it?

Boulder was rather taken aback by his response. The older man hadn't spoken until then, it left him rather speechless. Yugiri leapt in to the conversation to reprimand the man.

“That is not helping Na'azeh, I understand but please refrain yourself.”

The group squabbled as close to silently as they could. In the middle of the argument they heard Ranier speaking to himself, his voice growing louder.

“Why must you do this...I give you everything...I give the world everything I can...Yet you keep only taking from me, you want to punish me, is that it? I do not do enough in your name, do I?!

The room fell completely silent as they listened to his pained cries. His tears fell to the ground and just as was Ranier weeping, a deep dark fog had slowly been appearing in the room underfoot. An Au ra woman was the first to notice it's imposing presence. It's tenebrosity was filling the room.

“Something is here...” Saying to alarm the rest of the group to it.

Suddenly a dark light shone in the present darkness. Armored footsteps followed until the Knightly being stood behind Ranier. Hien reached for his blade at the sight of it.

“What...is that? An Ascian?”

No matter what it was, if it came for a fight with Ranier, they would have to do.

“Do you see now, you toil under this God. Yet this is the just reward you receive for your triumphs... She cares not for you and yours, she shields not your comrades.”

The group shared looks of confusion to each other, it didn't seem malevolent. Hien took initiative with the otherworldly being.

“What have you reason for trespassing here, this is no place for whatever you are!”

The rest drew weapons in anticipation to the following.

Ragnarok had little concern for them, deigning them to be unimportant even though they were clearly his allies.

“I am no trespasser, I have been here. I was there when the girl fell. I am always with Ranier. I have come to check the ruler of my power is still fit to use it.”

Always with him? What does that mean?

“What are you?! We'll see you dead if you choose to harm them!” Na'azeh’s voice bellowed in the room.

“Some of you might call me a primal, as he did. I am not, however. Though I understand your misconception.”

Ranier's hand tightened on Alisaie’s, the tears have stopped flowing in their back and forth.

“I am, I do not know what this is, taking my comrades from me. But I swear, I swear I will bring them back. I will bring her back. No matter what I must do, I am done being a puppet. You and I...We shall bring ruin to the enemies of us and all that would seek peace. Any who would bar me from her are our enemies.”

“Back away from them him!” Hien ran forward and swung at Ragnarok. Instantaneously, he turned and grabbed Hien's blade.

“Do not be so rude as to attack those with their backs turned.”

The swordsman was undeterred.

“You're facing me now are you not?”

Releasing the blade, Hien lowered it. Whatever this is, it could take him easily if it wanted. But he wasn't about to let this thing do what it planned, quickly attempting to bring his blade to the supposed foe’s neck. Much to his surprise, it connected, though he felt nothing from his sword.

“If you are done, I am here to conduct business with my master.”

In an ethereal and ghostly fashion he turned facing back to Ranier, seemingly without moving. Ragnarok gazed deeply into him, waiting for a response of some kind. Finally, Ranier continued his thoughts out loud.

“She told me she felt safe with me. Don't you dare leave me alone she said. I did just that. Even by my side she wasn't safe. Some Warrior of Light I am...”

The knight wasn't pleased with that, he wanted a more concrete answer.

“Are you fit to continue? I share your sorrow, but this self-pity will solve naught. We must find the cause and terminate it. We will return her safely but you must steel yourself.”

He nodded as he looked onto her sleeping. She looked so peaceful. Ranier leaned over and kissed her forehead.

“Soon my love, we will be reunited. Wait for me.”

He pulled back from the bed removing his glasses to wipe his eyes.

“I will continue, I must.”

Ragnarok let out a pleased chuckle.

“I knew you would be. Be strong.”

Ragnarok began to dissipate and move into Raniers body. Those in the room only watched. Whatever this was, they could not do anything about it. Boulder couldn't contain the question on everyone’s minds.

“Ranier, what was that? A Primal? It seemed to know you.”

Turning on his heel he moved towards them. Unable to look them in the eyes, he only keeping his to the ground.

“That...was Ragnarok.”

Confusion filled the room as he said that. Yugiri stepped forward meeting him close in the center of the room.

“What is Ragnarok?

Ranier could only shrug at the question.

“I'm not quite sure, he might be a primal or some kind of forgotten god. I know he's not an Ascian, don't know how I know that however.”

Collectively they couldn't believe he had no answers. Something they didn't take well. Someone had to ask and try to figure it out. Hien stepped behind Yugiri, looking Ranier in his eyes.

“So you are working with some being you know little of, us less at that. Is it some manner of summon like the carbuncles Alphinaud uses?”

Ranier nodded with some hesitation.

“Somewhat, I can call him forth as a sort of egi to assist me. But he has his own mind and will do what he sees fit unless I demand otherwise of him. I could show you.”

The room darkens again as a blue and black shadow manifests behind him, It looked like a smaller version of the imposing creature, less features almost, it's helmet sleeker now. It held a sword on Ranier's left side.

“See? He said he had been looking for someone like me to lend his power to. To help them protect what they wish to protect. We talked then and after. He seems honest so I took Ragnarok up on his offer. I may know more but I will not say more, not now.”

Ranier seemed full of resolve as he walked by the two of them, towards the door crowded by the rest.

“I have to do something...I will return. Na'azeh, please guard her...”

The elder Au ra nodded at his request, but the rest weren't so keen on him leaving after that. He had already left the room making his way towards the doors to the Rising Stones. They chased after him. He wasn't sound, it wouldn't be wise to let him leave as he is.

“STOP!” Boulder and the rest were behind him as he turned to look at the sudden noise. The other Scions were beginning to pay attention to the scene. 

Ranier looked wholly dispirited as he looked at them. Why couldn't they just leave him alone...

“Turn around, I said I would return. I have matters to attend to-”

Boulder interjected as he spoke.

“You're not well right now, t'would be best if you rested before anything else. At least grant us that.”

He motioned no before turning around again to continue his departure.

Hien ran to him and grabbed his shoulder to stop him.

“Consider this one mercy friend.”

Ranier pushed him off himself, to Hien’s surprise.

“Leave me be...please...” Ranier reached the massive doors, holding onto them. “I don't need help...”

Crossing the threshold of the building he was gone, leaving only some tears on the ground. The Hyur looked at Yugiri.

“Keep some of our Shinobi on him, we cannot abandon him in his time of need, as much as that might be what he wants. Our friend will try to push us away, but we must be there for him.”

Ranier stood at the bar’s doors, hands pressed to them. The bar was lively as it tends to be, still trying to compose himself and still failing. He could feel some of the patron’s eyes lingering on him. He had stayed there long enough. Opening the doors he was greeted by the blinding sun. He knew he had to be strong, but have felt so lost. Their marriage had just begun, now she is taken from him. Walking from the plaza to the northern gates he went towards his next goal.

“To the cave I go...”

Arriving in the hinterlands it didn't take long before he reached the caverns. He parked his vehicle to the side and removed the bag on the back from it. It was moving, screaming.

“LET ME GO!”

Ranier threw it over his shoulder and replied in a monotone manner.

“No.”

The Cave's doors opened, letting the sunlight cascade in. It was soon followed by a flying sack that hit the ground before Matoya.

Then it was followed by lights, dark lights - if black and blue could shine they were doing so. The nine-foot-tall being entered, eclipsing the strands of sun. The older mage wasn't fazed at the intrusion, though she was concerned about the obvious disregard for whatever might be in that bag that was squirming.

“Who are you to disturb me, and what is in that moving bag?”

The ethereal being continued forward. Reaching the sack, he cut at it with a sword, revealing a bound Krile fighting to be free. The cut seemed to have nicked the rope bindings enough for her to set herself free. Removing the gag from her mouth she looked up to see Matoya, puzzled at the sight of her. She noticed the light permeating through the room. It was hard to tell in the blaze that engulfed it, it seemed as though it was some kind of knight, but familiar? Matoya was hardly amused at the sight.

“Is this some jest? Reveal your intentions or leave.”

Distortion filled the room as it talked.

“You two...Use that” His hand raised, his finger pointing to Matoya's orb. “Look for Alisaie Leveilleur.”

Krile was shocked to hear that, had Alisaie fallen like the rest? Nevertheless, she was being made to do this as a hostage at this point. She took the gag from her mouth to yell at the figure.

“We already did that with the other Scions. It won't work with her even if we wanted.”

Matoya could only nod in agreement. There wasn't much else they could do with it.

“YOU WILL TRY!!!”

The voice boomed throughout the cave’s walls echoing harshly, causing both Krile and Matoya to cover their ears. It seemed to move blindingly fast as it soon held its blade to Matoya's throat. The yellow-clad woman gasped, thinking he was about to kill her.

“You could have just asked nicely. Krile, use it do as it wants so we can be done with this.”

Obliging, she tried to contain her fear as she walked to the orb. Silence fell as she attempted to find her soul.

Nothing. Nothing again, same as the last time. Terror rose in her, if she told him that was the case would he kill Matoya? Would he kill them? Swallowing dryly, she turned shivering.

“I couldn't find her...”

It lowered the blade at her words.

“I... see...”

Matoya was eyeing the being during the whole encounter, examining him as she could. It was a person, not just some strange primal or creature. The concern for the Leveilleur twin was peculiar already, why did it care? Unless...

Just then he slumped down to his knees, seemingly defeated by her words. He crashed his fist into the ground. He was crying, the tears fell but dissipated before they hit the ground. They were made of aether.

“My word...Is that you, boy?”

Krile turned towards the older woman.

“You know what or who this is? What does he want with us much less the others?”

“I have a feeling of who he might be, as to the what I do not.”

Standing up as they spoke, the knight walked slowly to the exit.

“I'm sorry...”

Reaching the snowy landscape, he walked towards the camp, whatever he could fixate on while he was lost in thought. White fall crunching under foot, seems like a storm was picking up. The sound of footsteps in the snow multiplied not long into his trek.

“What do you want?”

The knight was behind him again, following closely behind.

“Why are you behaving this way?”

Ranier snapped back.

“And what way is that?”

Ragnarok's tone remained monotone.

“You know what you must do, you said you would continue.”

Turning sharply Ranier pointed at the Knight with anger in his voice.

“I do know! I am doing just that, I am simply attempting to collect my thoughts!”

Ragnarok stepped forward to the man and kneeled to stare into his eyes. Ragnarok however didn't have any himself but he seemed to have them either way, the glowing blue tinged with red through his helmet. It was like he was staring into his soul.

“You're relapsing back to your self-destruction. The woman I know you care for her...I won't say I understand the bond you share, but I respect it. The same way I respect that bond, you should also respect your bond to her.”

Ranier swung his fist to Ragnarok's helmet. It didn't phase through nor did it catch the attack. In fact, he actually knocked the knight down to the side somewhat.

“How dare you even challenge what she and I have!”

Ranier continued to beat on the Shade until his fist was bleeding, leaving marks on his head piece. Satisfied, he gave his back to Ragnarok. That is, until, he heared his voice sounding somewhat ragged.

“I know that satisfied your primal urge, you want to lash out at this injustice.” He seemed to struggle to stand, only bringing himself up on a knee.

“Do you think this is leading you on the right path? Do you really believe she would enjoy the sight of you as you are? You are stronger than this and you know it! You must find a way to right this wrong. Hurt me all you want if it helps ease this suffering.”

Ranier was confused at this display, how was Ragnarok being hurt? Not to mention from what he had said before, why was he putting up with him?

“Why are you acting that way? Stop pretending to be hurt!”

Ragnarok shakily got to his feet.

“You're the only thing that can hurt me, if you wished it that is. If you're hurt, I am also hurt. I am simply trying to help you. You know who you are, you know why I chose you.”

The knight moved to Ranier and fell back down in front of him.

“Be the man...Alisaie knows you to be...If you will do anything, return her, show her you are every bit the man you are.”

If he had any doubts in his mind that this was a primal of some kind, those were definitely put to rest then and there. No such being would put this sort of effort into the life of a mortal, much less put themselves in a position where they can be killed by one with ease. Confusion filling him, he couldn't help but to lash out again, hitting him again. This time it seemed as if he took some of his armor off...It was dissipating?

“I'm...sorry.”

Ranier got to his knees and attempted to hold onto him, he was only trying to help him and this is the treatment he receives.

“I-I know” He grabbed Ranier back.

“Don't be...I'll be fine. Just do your best for her...”

With that he fully dissipated into aether.

“I'm sorry friend...You are right.”

Picking himself up he continued his walk to clear his mind. Soon he will be tested.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Vanillafry for help with the editing.


End file.
